Intervention
by blackandblood
Summary: What happens when two sex addicts meet for the first time? Will they go to their 'Sex Addicts' intervention? Or will they do something else? Takumi Lemon.


**Here is my newest lemon...and so on and so forth.... Anyway, since I have absolutely nothing interesting to say (as usual) please enjoy the story.**

**Warning: Contains strong sexual situations and is not recommended for young children or people with a dislike of lemons.....**

**Intervention**

"My name is Takuya Kanbara, and I am a sex addict."

"Hello, Takuya."

The twenty-one year-old brunette sat back down his seat as the rest of the room applauded him. This was his first day at the 'Sex Addicts Anonymous' intervention, and he already felt the urge to just run and never turn back.

"Would anyone else like to introduce themselves?" A guy named Joey asked.

Joey was in charge of the intervention. He had been running the program for nearly seven years, helping people to overcome their addiction to sex, as well as several other topics. Joey was a recovering addict himself, a man in his mid-thirties with red hair and a matching goatee.

A black-haired girl raised her hand and stood up. "My name is Janine, and I am a sex addict."

"Hello, Janine," the members of the intervention replied robotically.

Takuya fidgeted in his seat, mentally yelling at himself. The twitching sensation between his legs was increasing dramatically with each passing second. The brunette groaned to himself, shifting in his seat again. By now, had he been at home, he'd be flicking through the pornographic movies, looking for something to pleasure himself to. It seemed like no matter what he did, the bothersome urge to just nail someone came back within mere minutes.

Hell, Takuya had gone into the bathroom and whacked off to a _Hustler_ magazine just seconds before entering the meeting room. That had been only ten minutes ago, and it felt as though Takuya had never masturbated in the first place.

The young man chuckled sardonically to himself, loving and despising his addiction at the same time. He had lost track of how many sexual partners he had on a daily basis. He jacked himself off nearly twenty times a day, getting to the point where his right arm was usually sore. It had also gotten to the point where Takuya took routine visits to the clinic to check himself for STDs. So far, he had been fortunate enough not to contract any diseases.

"Fuck...." Takuya wiggled in his seat a bit more, using all of his strength to ignore the pulsating member beneath the fly of his jeans. "Fuck...."

"My name is Kaoru, and I'm a sex addict."

"Hello, Kaoru."

Takuya crossed and uncrossed his legs, gritting his teeth in aggravation. Upon normal speculation, it would appear that he needed to use the restroom. But to addicts such as Takuya himself, there was only one obvious answer; he craved sex.

"Uh, Joey?" Takuya raised his hand. "May I use the bathroom quickly?"

Joey raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Do you really need to use the restroom, Takuya? Or is it something else?"

Takuya shook his head. "I chugged down an energy drink on the way here, and now I really need to take a piss. You don't have to believe me, but then you'll have to send someone to mop up the floor."

Joey sighed, but nodded. "Alright. You may go."

Takuya threw him a grateful smile, before booking it out the door. The intervention was conducted in a high school auditorium, as were many other interventions, such as 'Alcoholics Anonymous.' The building was welcome to those types of meetings after school hours. Takuya quickly made his way down the hallway, running into the men's room. He checked to see if all of the stalls were empty, relieved to find that they were.

"Finally," he muttered, locking himself into one the stalls.

Takuya pulled a rolled-up _Hustler_ magazine out of the back pocket of his jeans, opening it to one of the folded pages. He then unzipped himself and let his manhood burst out, already rock-solid. The brunette spit on his hand and immediatly began to run it up and down his shaft, trying to hold back the moans of pleasure. His gaze was fixed on one of the magazine's pictures, using it to help his progress. The girl in the picture wasn't all that attractive, her face and body made over with apparent plastic surgery. However, the glistening mound between her legs was enough for Takuya to work with. He pounded on his cock, sweating and grunting as he drew closer to climaxing.

"Fuck...fuck...._fuck_...." Takuya quickly pointed his manhood into the direction of the toilet, ejaculating his seed into it.

The brunette gripped the walls of the stall, shuddering with each releasing spurt of his seed. Once he was nearly finished, he squeezed the remaining cream from his now placid member, wiping it with a few squares of toilet paper. He then flushed the toilet and rolled the _Hustler_ back up, slipping it into his back pocket once again. Takuya emerged from the stall, still alone in the bathroom, and rinsed his hands in the sink.

After drying them with a paper towel, the young man walked out of the restroom and began to make his way back to the auditorium. His arm was throbbing with soreness, but he had grown used to it by now. It was the same thing every day.... The countless masturbation...the several issues of pornographic magazines....the many sexual partners.... It was exhausting. Yet no matter how hard Takuya had tried, nothing ever seemed to satisfy him for long. He chuckled dryly to himself, knowing that he already had a few young women ready to meet with him later on that night. Achika....Carla.....Jenny.....Kaede.....Sunako....Ariana....the girls' names meant nothing to him, for he usually couldn't remember which girl was which. However, that was almost never an issue, as most of the girls he hooked up with were addicts themselves and sometimes could not remember his name either.

"Fucking intervention," Takuya muttered to himself. "I don't need this shit..... What a fucking waste of time...."

However, as much as he hated to admit it, he did need it. The urges were draining him both physically and emotionally. Takuya rotated his shoulder, groaning at the tightness from his constant self-pleasurings. It had been only two minutes since he had finished the last session, yet he could already feel that twitching craving once again.

"Fucking horniness...." He turned a corner in the building, only to bump into someone else.

Takuya stumbled back from the sudden collision, able to keep himself from falling backward. However, the other person hadn't been so lucky and crashed to the floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Takuya apologized as he regained his senses.

The person on the floor looked up at him and smirked. "Hey, it's alright. It's not like I was seriously hurt or anything."

Takuya's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the young woman before him. She had sparkling emerald eyes and long, cascading blond hair. A baby blue halter-top clung to her body, showing off her well-endowed chest and slender waist. She also wore dark blue jeans and light blue, strappy stilletos. Takuya quickly snapped out of it and offered her his hand apologetically.

"Yeah, but I wasn't watching where I was going," he told her as he helped her up.

The woman shrugged nonchalantly. "Neither was I. I was trying to figure out where to go."

"Really?" The brunette asked. "Where are you heading?"

"It's uh...a little embarrassing," she replied, lowering her gaze.

Takuya smirked at her. "Let me guess. 'Sex Addicts Anonymous'?"

The woman's green orbs widened. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"I'm heading there myself. I just took a bathroom break," he told her.

"Is that why there's a magazine hanging out of your pocket?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to get a better look at the_ Hustler_ practically falling out of his jeans.

Takuya smiled sheepishly and tucked it back in. "Yeah.... I um....needed to get out of the intervention to take a break. My name's Takuya, by the way."

The woman returned his smile. "Zoe. I really didn't want to come here, but.....well, I'm sure you know."

"Yeah, my friends made me come here.... I tried to hide everything from them, but...it didn't exactly work out," Takuya told her.

"Let me guess, they walked in on you?" The blond asked.

Takuya chuckled, slightly embarressed. "Actually a few times. They walked in on me with a few girls and then saw me whacking off to a porno."

"That doesn't sound too bad to me," Zoe said. "I mean, I know plenty of guys who do that."

"Do they have up to ten girls coming over in one day? And then masturbate twenty more times on their own accord?" He asked.

Zoe laughed softly and shook her head. "No, I guess not. So, is this your first intervention?"

Takuya rolled his eyes. "Yup, and so far the only thing that has happened is that everyone stood up, said their name and admitted that they were a sex addict. Not very productive if you ask me."

"Well, it's the first one, you said," Zoe replied. "So things might just be getting started."

"No, I said that it was _my_ first intervention. People have been coming here for weeks and it seems like that they're not getting anywhere," he said. "It's nothing but a waste of time and I'm on the verge of just walking out."

Zoe smirked. "By the way you make it sound, maybe I should leave as well. Then again.... I need to do this...."

"How bad are you?" Takuya asked her.

"Sex is always on my mind, for one thing," she told him. "I sleep with anywhere between five to ten guys a day. If I don't get sex, then I can't function. I almost got caught having sex with one of my co-workers a few times. And well.....I don't want to be known as a slut.... It's kind of a double standard when it comes to this subject. Most people don't think it's a big deal if a guy sleeps with a bunch of women, but when it's the other way around, the woman is automatically known as a whore."

Takuya stared her for a moment, giving her a sympathetic smile. "You don't look like a whore to me. You should see some of the women in the meeting. Most of them are half-naked and you can just tell that they want to screw the living daylights out of anything that moves."

Zoe laughed and shook her head. "Well, even if I dress a bit more conservative than those women, I'm no better than them. I can't help but crave sex twenty-four hours a day.... It sucks but there's nothing I can do about it just yet."

The brunette groaned to himself, shifting from leg to leg. "Not again....."

"Getting that craving again?" Zoe asked, immediately recognizing the behavior.

"Yeah," Takuya replied with annoyance, though it was directed at his manhood and not at her. "It happens every fucking time. I have sex or jerk off and not even five minutes later I'm hornier than ever...."

Zoe swallowed, unable to keep her eyes off him. Her eyes scanned down his body, where she could see a tent forming in his pants. She felt her nipples harden in arousal and quickly crossed her arms to conceal them.

"Your nipples are hard, aren't they?" Takuya asked with a half-smile.

The blond nodded with a sigh and uncrossed her arms. "No sense hiding it, I guess. We're both horny and the way you're acting is turning me on. So sue me."

"Are you attracted to me?" Takuya teased. "Or do you just want my big, throbbing cock?"

Zoe rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Both, to tell you the truth. Which is kind of weird, because there aren't many guys that I'm attracted to. I'm not a lesbian or anything, but...well, I only pay attention to what's in the guy's pants. As soon as I'm done, I move on."

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?" He asked her.

"I've had a few threesomes," she admitted. "You?"

Takuya nodded in reply, still fidgeting from his pulsating member. "Fuck....I've gotta go do something about this..."

"Will you get bitched at if you're away for too long?" Zoe asked, unsure of how the intervention worked.

"Nah, there's really nothing that they can do. We might be having the meeting in a school, but we're not actually _in_ school. So I doubt that they're gonna give me a detention," he replied with a smirk. "And seeing how you seem to be in a bit of misery yourself, why don't you accompany me?"

Zoe chuckled. "What, do you want me to whack you off? Or just watch and keep you company?"

"How about something else?" He flashed her a seductive smile. "What do you say? And if you say 'no', I won't be offended."

"Well....." The blond could feel her hard nipples practically poking out through her shirt. "Fuck it. Let's go."

Takuya grinned and took her hand into his, pulling her along the hallway. "I know the perfect place."

"The men's room?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, somewhere better." The brunette pulled her in front of a closed door, which read 'Janitor's Closet'. "It might not be as nice as you expected but-"

"It's fine," Zoe quickly replied, yanking the door open. "Get in."

"Yes, ma'am." He happily obliged, pulling her inside with him. "We'll be much less likely to get caught in here as oppose to anywhere else in the building."

The janitor's closet was larger than they had anticipated, as they had expected only a small space for them to work with. However, the room was quite spacious, storing an array of cleaning supplies and janitorial items. 'Wet floor' signs, shelving units, and mops with buckets were only a few of the things filling the closet. A few extra desks were stored inside also, as well as a spare lunch table. It had conveniently been unfolded and left open.

Zoe smiled. "Well, if some old guy comes along looking for a mop, we'll hand it to him and tell him that what he's seeing is all in his head."

"Good plan," Takuya said with a laugh, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. "Fuck, I'm so friggen horny...."

The blond pulled her top off, revealing a white, laced bra. "Me, too."

Takuya immediately placed his hands on her soft mounds, rubbing her nipples through the thin fabric. He gently squeezed and kneaded her breasts while teasing her nipples, causing Zoe to moan in desire. The blond moved her hands up and down his well-toned chest, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his shirt. She quickly pulled his shirt off and discarded it off to the side.

"Like what you see?" Takuya teased as he unclipped her bra.

"What do you think?" She asked, feeling him rub his fingers over her nipples again.

Takuya smirked and lowered his mouth to them, running his tongue over the stiff little peaks. Zoe sighed, letting her hand wander down the front of his boxers.

"Like the flame design you've got there," she said with a smirk, letting her fingers run through the brown hairs above his scrotum.

"What can I say?" Takuya asked, pausing a moment. "Chicks like flames. Makes them hot."

Zoe rolled her eyes at the stupid remark but chuckled nonetheless. She lowered her hand a bit more, letting it camp underneath his tent. While Takuya continued to suck gently on her nipple, one of his hands ventured down her smooth, flat waist. He stopped at at the top of her jeans, slowly unbuttoning them. However, his fingers fumbled slightly as Zoe began to stroke his aching cock up and down. Takuya groaned, shifting his weight from one leg to the other as her finger touched the beads of pre-cum dripping from his tip. She used the lubrication to let her up and down stroking become more sensual.

"Fuck....that feels good...." Takuya sighed, then finally succeeded in unbuttoning the blond's jeans and lowered them.

Both he and Zoe stopped momentarily to remove their jeans. Takuya had to remove his shoes to get his off, though Zoe was easily able to slide hers right off without having to pull her stilletos off. The brunette impatiently yanked his boxers off as well, almost falling over from the excessive speed. Zoe laughed softly, amused by his antics. Takuya smiled sheepishly, pulling her into his arms. Her soft breasts were pressed up against his muscled chest, the warmth of her body mixing with his. Zoe nipped at his neck, fully aware of the hard member poking at her. Takuya couldn't help but stare into her face, his brown eyes meeting with her green ones. He longed to kiss those soft, pink lips of hers. Zoe seemed to have the same idea, for she craned her neck up slightly and pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met for a passionate kiss, one that surprised both of them from the intensity. Tongues collided lustfully, and teeth gently nipped at lips.

"I want you," Zoe said breathlessly as she reached down between his legs again. "I really want you....."

Takuya sighed and shuddered from the sweet touch, kissing her harder with each passing second. His hands ran down the smooth curve of her backbone, stopping just at her panties. He gently slid the lacy garment down, exposing her completely. The brunette then moved his hands to her mound, feeling wetness at his fingertips.

"Oh, god...you're soaked," he commented, licking the moisture off his fingers.

"Yeah? So are you," Zoe replied, feeling as more beads of pre-cum dribbled from his member.

She then crouched down in front of him, taking his length into her mouth. Takuya grunted as his entire shaft went down her throat, his fingers entwining in her soft, blond locks. Zoe's tongue ran up and down his shaft, all the while her head bobbed up and down. Takuya's cock moved back and forth in and out of her mouth, the brunette moaning as his wetness was lapped up.

"Fuck....oh, fuck...." Takuya grunted and helped her movements along, thrusting his hips to get to the momentum of his liking.

Zoe's hands went to his ass, where she gave his cheeks a firm squeeze. Takuya chuckled, enjoying himself as her fingers groped into him lustfully.

"Like the ass I take it," he commented.

The blond nodded as she continued to suck him off, squeezing his ass cheeks even harder. Her nails dug in slightly, leaving tiny cresent marks in his skin. Takuya's balls lightly bumped into her chin with every thrust.

"Faster," he whispered, increasing his speed.

Zoe bobbed her head with his movements, licking and sucking every inch of his throbbing member. She stopped the assault on his rear end and began to concentrate on his balls instead. Her hands gently squeezed his sensative sack, causing Takuya to shift again. She sucked on his manhood for a few more minutes, before feeling Takuya gently pull away.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked, looking up at him seductively.

Zoe was still on her knees, her naked body looking amazing to Takuya. The brunette smirked in approval, then pulled her back up. Before Zoe could say or do anything else, he picked her up and took a few steps over to the table. He laid her down on it, before spreading her legs.

"My turn," he muttered, lowering his face to her wet mound.

"Oooohh...." Zoe moaned, feeling his tongue lap at her moisture. "Oh, god....."

Takuya ran his tongue over every crevis of her soft womanhood, making sure he got every last drop he could. Zoe bucked beneath him, her breathing growing quicker as his tongue continued to taste her. Takuya's hands reached under her ass and gave it a sqeeze, then used one finger to insert into her wet walls.

"Ahh...." Zoe whimpered, writhing from the sensation.

Once Takuya was satisfied, he jumped onto the table, settling in between her legs. He plunged his member deep inside her, causing Zoe to cry out in ecstacy. The blond wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him pound into her. Her arms encircled his neck, and she lifted her head to kiss him. Takuya returned the gesture, letting his teeth nip at her lower lip. The table squeaked under them, almost protesting their actions.

"Stupid thing," Takuya muttered, annoyed with the squeaking.

"Don't worry about it," the blond said softly, kissing him again.

The brunette grunted, feeling his shaft move in and out of her hot, inner walls. She was tighter than he had expected. Much tighter than most of the other women he regularly had sex with. He was vaguely aware of her stilletos digging into his rear end, though he paid no attention to them. Instead, he increased his speed, slamming into her forcefully.

"Think about it," he said huskily after a minute. "We're fucking on a lunch table... How fucked is that?"

Zoe smiled, her glistening body hot against his. "Pretty fucked up. We better make sure we clean up any messes we make."

Takuya snorted. "Nah, that's the janitor's job...."

"You're cute," she replied with a laugh, giving him a playful bite on his broad shoulder.

Takuya grinned, kissing her passionately. "Good to know that you like me for something other than my dick. You're pretty cute yourself."

The blond rolled her eyes, but smirked at the quip. She moaned as he hit her sweet spot, causing her to grab onto his shoulders. By now, the hardness of the table was beginning to make Takuya's knees sore. To fix the problem, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over. Zoe was now on top of him, riding his manhood up and down as they both grew closer to climaxing. Takuya grabbed onto her hips to help her along a bit, grunting and gritting his teeth as his pounding sensation grew stronger.

"Fuck...." His face contorted slightly, feeling an all-too-familiar twitching sensation. "I'm....I'm g-getting close..."

Zoe nodded in agreement, panting too hard to reply vocally. She cried out as she forcefully slid up and down on his shaft, feeling him penetrate her. Her hands grabbed hold of his shoulders and she suddenly let out a moan as she felt a hot spurt deep inside of her. Takuya grunted as his seed squirted out and filled her inner walls, mixing his cream in with her juices. Both of them felt his powerful spurts, causing them to shudder in pleasure. Once the forceful spurts had ceased, Zoe collapsed on top of the brunette, her head on his chest.

"Intense?" Takuya asked jokingly, catching his breath.

Zoe did not answer, but simply laid there unomoving. Takuya wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over again, making him on top of her once again. He stared down at her, brushing a damp strand of hair off her forehead.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he quipped, referring to the question he had just asked her.

The young woman nodded weakly. "Yeah....."

Instead of simply getting right off of her like he normally did with the other girls, he laid on top of her for a few more minutes. Her warm, glistening body felt amazing against his, and he was reluctant to move. Zoe seemed to have the same sensation, for she reached up and gently traced his jawline with her index finger. Takuya lowered his lips to hers, limp cock still inside her. After several seconds, the two finally parted, Takuya using his arms to raise himself.

"Well...we better get cleaned up and get going," he speculated.

Zoe nodded in agreement. "Yeah....I'm sure someone is gonna start looking for you."

"Looking for me? They'll be looking for you, too," Takuya pointed out as he got up.

"Actually, they won't be. I haven't signed in or anything yet," she said.

Takuya cursed. "Dammit....you're right.... Well, either or, we should hurry up and get our shit together before some dude named 'Janitor Bud' walks in."

Within minutes, the two of them were fully dressed, now in the process of fixing their disarrayed hair. Miraculously, they had not left a mess on the lunch table, though Zoe quickly wiped it down with a nearby cloth.

"Neat freak," Takuya teased.

"Give me a break," Zoe replied dryly. "Someone might use this at some point. I don't feel right not cleaning it..."

Takuya shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

Once they were finished with everything, they took one final look around the janitor's closet. Everything still seemed to be in place and in order.

"Let's go," Takuya said after a moment.

The brunette slowly opened the door and peeked out into the hallway, wanting to make sure no one saw the couple leaving the closet. Once he deemed it to be safe, he nodded his head to Zoe and quickly slipped out of the room. Zoe followed him, subtly closing the door behind her.

"Well....that was definitely better than whacking off," Takuya quipped as they stood alone in the school corrider.

"Hmm, well I should hope so," Zoe replied with a half-smile. "I'd be pretty insulted if you preferred masturbating as oppose to that. It might make me think twice about my ability in bed."

Takuya chuckled softly and tugged at his jeans slightly. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that....."

"So.....now what?" The blond asked. "Are we going to the intervention?"

Takuya thought for a moment, then shook his head. "You know.....I really don't want to. Do you?"

"No," she admitted. "Not really, but....."

"But......?" Takuya tried to get her to continue.

Zoe sighed. "I need it. I've gotta stop going around and sleeping with every guy I come across. It's.....gross.... And it gets degrading."

"Do you think that I'm gross?" He asked, curious.

"No," she replied with the utmost seriousness. "Not at all."

"Okay, but let me ask you another question. Are you horny at all? It's been almost ten minutes since we've finished up," he pointed out. "For once, I'm actually feeling pretty good...."

Surprisingly, the blond also felt something she hadn't experienced for as long as she could remember; satisfaction. "No....I guess not....That's weird..."

Takuya nodded, clearly shocked as well. "This is a new record for me, I tell ya. Not sure how long it'll last, but so far, I'm pretty happy. And because of that, I'm not going back to that fucking intervention. Plus I don't feel like hearing Joey rambling on about how 'we should treat our genitalia with respect'."

"Great logic there," Zoe replied dryly. "But....I don't want to go either. Standing up, saying my name, and announcing that I'm a sex addict isn't going to help me much."

"Wanna go back to my place?" Takuya asked. "We could, you know....watch a movie....grab some lunch...have a second round if we want it."

The girl pretended to think. "Hmmm, interesting offer. Are you expecting any company at all?"

Takuya waved his hand dismissively. "Eh, no one important. I can just call them to cancel."

"Alright, lead the way," she said.

The couple began to make their way down the school corrider, Takuya with his arm wrapped around Zoe's shoulders. As they neared the end of the hallway, they passed a trash can. Takuya pulled the_ Hustler_ magazine out of his pocket and dropped it in without giving it a second thought. He doubted that he would need it again anytime soon. He also had a few calls to make; Achika....Carla.....Jenny.....Kaede.....Sunako.... Ariana....or whatever the hell their names were. Half a dozen girls to cancel with. They wouldn't be missed.

The next day, a teenage boy reached into the trash and took the magazine, stashing it in his locker. He was now known as 'The cool kid with the porn in his locker'.

**Okay, that wraps up this one-shot. Stupid? Yes. Lemony? Slightly :p Different and imaginable? No, not at all. Anyway, I hoped you like it, despite how ridiculous it might be. Two people fucking at an intervention isn't all that uncommon but the after affect might not be as likely. But hey, you never know, and this is Takumi so I'm obviously going to make our favorite couple have a happy ending ^_^**


End file.
